This longitudinal research program has been assessing the development of conventional and unconventional patterns of sexual identity in males and females. One sample consists of boys initially evaluated at age 4-11 when they preferred the clothes, toys, companionship and games of girls, role-played as females, and had stated their wish to be female. A second sample consists of 50 boys matched with the first sample on age, sibling sequence, and parental marital and socio-economic status. These boys behavior was conventionally sex-typed. Their parent(s) were also evaluated. The children and their parents are being periodically re-evaluated. Most of the male sample has entered adolescence and at the end of the proposed period of study all will be mid-adolescent or young adult. Early sex-typed behaviors in the children and parent-child variables will be compared with teenage sexual and general psychologic variables. Preliminary follow-up on the males suggest more homosexual interest in the previously atypical males. Detailed follow-ups constitute the major thrust of the next project phase. A third sample consists of 50 girls, initially evaluated at age 4-12, when they preferred the clothes, toys, companionship of boys, preferred role-playing as males, and for the majority, had a preference for being male. A fourth sample consists of 45 girls matched with the third sample. These girls' behavior was conventionally sex-typed when initially seen. The children and parents in these two samples are being evaluated by methods similar to those utilized with the male-child families. These families too are being periodically re-evaluated. Most of the sample will have entered adolescence at the end of the proposed period of study, the life stage when most previously unconventionally feminine girls ("tomboys", in popular parlance) show behavioral change. The principal study aims are to ascertain the genesis of unconventional vs. conventional sex-typed behaviors in male and female children, the factors associated with change to conventional patterns compared to continuation of unconventional patterns, and those early life variables associated with typical and variant patterns of adolescent and adult sexuality.